


poppies

by annadavidson



Series: the eberron chronicles [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Eberron
Genre: F/M, The Eberron Chronicles Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annadavidson/pseuds/annadavidson
Summary: Davan pulled his gaze from her, still surprised at how hard such a simple task had become.Prompt: ‘d’you think she’d like some flowers?’





	poppies

 

His eyes found her - they always did. She could be hanging in the back of the group, mostly hidden by the figures of her traveling companions and yet he’d still be able to find her. He would have claimed to not know the reason why but that would have been a lie, and while he _was_ a liar, lying about her didn’t feel right. He knew very well why she always caught his eye, why he’d come to look for her in a crowd, why he had started checking in daily with the Orien couriers, hoping the distance between them would be crossed by a letter in elegant handwriting.

He also knew for certain how it would end. It always ended the same. No matter how hard he tried to change, he had always made the same mistakes. He didn’t want to make any mistakes with her. But trying to ignore the growing feelings within him, the way she made his heart flutter in his chest, the way he knew his face lit up as he read one of her letters - it all felt like a losing battle.

It was only a matter of time before she found someone better than him. They weren’t together. He wasn’t even sure if his growing feelings were reciprocated. He was too afraid to ask. He was afraid of the truth. He was afraid the answer would be _no._ He was afraid the answer would be _yes._

Davan pulled his gaze from her, still surprised at how hard such a simple task had become. He was supposed to be restocking his potions. They may have hired his services yet again but he wasn’t about to use up their supplies when he could get some of his own. He continued, distance gaining between him and the party but he wasn’t worried about that. The town was small - compared to what he was used to. They would be easy to find. _She_ would be easy to find.

He came to an abrupt halt as he registered a bundle of orange almost dark enough to be a shade of red in front of his face. He blinked his emerald eyes, slowly registering that he was looking at a bouquet. _Poppies._

The holder of said bouquet was a young half-elven man, dressed in simple clothes, dirt dusting the fabric as well as his face. His hair was a dusty brown, waves pulled up in a loose ponytail. His eyes were a simple shade of brown. Everything about him seemed to be _simple,_ making the flowers pop.

“Would you like a bouquet?” he asked the eladrin, smiling warmly. “They’re free.”

Davan raised a suspicious eyebrow because not much was free in life. He’d learned that the hard way. Still… He thought of a head of dark hair, flowers placed delicately on top like a crown. He looked over his shoulder, eyes quickly finding her. Her gaze met his across the way and she smiled - warm, bright, soft, _beautiful._

“Do you think she’d like some flowers?” he asked, gaze returning to the young man. The young man had seemed to follow his gaze. He was smiling too now.

“I think she’d _love_ some,” he said with a small nod. He placed the bouquet gingerly in the swordmage’s hand.

Davan looked down at the bouquet, thinking they’d look nice in Ross’ arms. When he looked up to thank the young man, he realized he was gone. He probably should have given it more thought but then she was there at his side, eyes falling onto the poppies, mouth opening to ask.

“These are for you,” he said before she got a single word out. Yes, he knew exactly how this would end because he knew all the mistakes he was bound to make. But just for a little while, he wanted to pretend that they were meant to be. He wanted to pretend that he could have her and that she could have him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ross Tamlen belongs to my sister, Nat. She's one of the player characters in the campaign.


End file.
